undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sans
"He terminado un montón de trabajo hoy. una esquele-tonelada." Sans es el hermano mayorhttps://twitter.com/FwugRadiation/status/641953302490578944 de Papyrus. Aparece al inicio del Bosque de Snowdin, ubicado a las afueras del pueblo de Snowdin, dando un pequeño susto al jugador debido a los sonidos que hace cuando se acerca a este. Es uno de los personajes principales en Undertale y, dependiendo de las elecciones del jugador, puede ser tanto un personaje amigable y un aliado, como un antagonista heroico. Apariencia Sans es un esqueleto de baja estatura y huesos grandes, vestido con una sudadera con capucha o una chaqueta de color azul, que se encuentra desabrochada en todo momento, pantalones cortos negros con una línea blanca a los lados, una camisa de color blanco y unos zapatos deportivos blancos de acuerdo a la ilustración de su "Steam Trading Card" (aunque puede interpretarse como pantuflas para dormir de acuerdo con la ilustración de la camiseta oficial). Siempre se le ve con una sonrisa y solo mueve un poco las comisuras de su boca. Tiene pupilas blancas que tienden a desaparecer cuando habla en tono serio. Un brillante e intermitente iris de colores azul y amarillo, aparece en su ojo izquierdo durante la batalla contra él en la Ruta Genocida. Habilidades Ha obtenido el conocimiento de las múltiples líneas del tiempo y la función del SAVE (guardado o salvar) aparentemente a través de sus investigaciones científicas, como se puede observar en el cuarto de Sans. Parece tener conocimiento de cuándo el jugador carga un archivo SAVE, aunque no puede utilizar la función SAVE él mismo. Sin embargo, no parece poder recordar lo sucedido al hacer un RESET, aunque puede reconocer cuándo el jugador ha hecho uno. Al parecer su conocimiento de la situación y su innata percepción le permite reconocer cuándo un jugador se ha estado comportando de manera inusual. De igual manera, ha mostrado la habilidad de moverse increíblemente rápido y/o tele-transportarse con el frecuente uso de "atajos" para llegar a donde sea. Durante la batalla, puede disparar lo que parecen ser un tipo de rayo usando un arma llamada "Gaster Blaster" (nombre que lleva el sprite del arma en los archivos del juego). Los Gaster Blaster poseen similitud con la Máquina de Extracción de DT encontrada en el True Lab, la cabeza de Gyftrot y la cabeza de la forma final de Asriel Dreemurr. Sans también parece saber si el protagonista ha conseguido un final imposible en una Ruta Neutral, llamándolo "sucio hacker" en la llamada telefónica correspondiente. Esto también cuenta como un mensaje de error, que ocurre muy pocas veces. Sans también parece saber tocar el trombón, aunque solo se le ve usándolo una vez. Esto ocurre cuando sale de su cuarto y toca este instrumento al examinar el cajón del lavaplatos en la cocina y descubrir al Perro Irritante, que estaba comiendo uno de los huesos que Papyrus guarda ahí. Personalidad Sans se muestra con una personalidad muy relajada, durmiendo en el trabajo o tomando descansos con frecuencia. Disfruta haciendo constantemente chistes malos relacionados con esqueletos, para el desagrado de su hermano, aunque actúa como comediante en el MTT Resort, lo que apunta a que es probable que tenga talento con la comedia. Es de naturaleza buena y reconfortante, pero se torna siniestramente serio en momentos abruptos (particularmente cuando se muestra enojado). Es extremadamente observador, su lenguaje y acciones son las que más cambian a lo largo del juego dependiendo de las elecciones tomadas. Tiene conocimiento de cuántas veces ha derrotado al jugador (en la Ruta Genocida). Tiende a decir que detesta hacer promesas. Su pereza parece ser, de hecho, una mezcla de apatía y fatalismo. Esto es notable en la batalla final de la Ruta genocida. Él está inseguro si el hecho de ser consciente de los RESETS ha roto su espíritu, sabiendo que todo lo que haga no valdrá nada... o si solo lo usa como excusa para ser perezoso. Historia principal Ruta neutral El jugador conoce a Sans después de salir de las Ruinas en el Bosque de Snowdin, donde Sans aparece como una silueta en las sombras que espía y sigue al jugador. Después de introducirse al jugador revela ser un personaje amistoso y acogedor, diciendo que no tiene ningún interés de capturar a ningún humano, al contrario de su hermano, Papyrus. Entonces pide al jugador esconderse de su hermano detrás de una lámpara convenientemente silueteada, mientras él y Papyrus mantienen una explosiva discusión acerca de la pereza de Sans y la importancia de los acertijos. Sans aparece en varios lugares a lo largo del Bosque de Snowdin, normalmente al lado de Papyrus, observando y comentando sobre los acertijos que prepara. Al mismo tiempo, no se envuelve en la resolución de los acertijos ni en hacerlos, con excepción de la "Sopa de Letras Niñoz Monstruo", que es fácilmente evitable, mostrando su genuino desinterés en capturar humanos. Después de varios encuentros con él antes de llegar a Snowdin, su casa (la cual comparte con Papyrus) puede ser accedida si el jugador tiene una cita o pasa el rato con Papyrus. Durante este tiempo, el jugador puede interactuar con diversos objetos en la casa donde se muestra la naturaleza cómica de Sans, incluyendo un calcetín con una serie de notas mostrando una conversación pasivo-agresiva entre Sans y Papyrus acerca de recoger el calcetín al cuarto de Sans. También se puede activar un evento donde Sans toca un trombón para burlarse de Papyrus. Más adelante, cuando Undyne pregunta a Papyrus cómo pueden pagar una casa tan grande en Snowdin, Papyrus contesta que Sans está pagando por ella; cuando se le cuestiona más a fondo acerca del tema dice que es un misterio. * Si Papyrus es asesinado por el jugador, Sans no volverá a aparecer durante el resto del juego hasta el Último corredor para hacer su juicio. Justo después de entrar a Waterfall, Sans ofrece al jugador pasar el rato con él en Grillby's. Si el jugador accede, Sans le llevará a Grillby's usando un atajo para llegar instantáneamente al lugar, demostrando sus habilidades de teletransportación. Sans es recibido acogedoramente, mostrando su popularidad entre los residentes. Durante la estancia en Grillby's Sans le hará bromas al jugador colocando un cojín pedorro en el asiento o dejando floja la tapa de la botella de ketchup haciendo que toda se vacíe del contenedor en la comida. Después, tomando un tono más serio, Sans menciona al jugador que está preocupado por su hermano, el cual ha estado siendo visitado por una Flor que habla y que le ha estado dando consejos y ánimos (siendo una fuerte referencia a Flowey). Él, sin embargo, lo deja pasar diciendo que alguien podría estar haciéndole una broma a Papyrus con una Flor de Eco. Antes de irse, bromea al jugador diciéndole que si puede pagar la cuenta por él, siendo esta excesivamente cara para lo consumido. Sin importar la respuesta que dé el jugador, Sans ríe y le pide a Grillby que ponga la cuenta a su nombre. Sans es encontrado de nuevo más adelante en Waterfall donde, una vez más, bromea al jugador, esta vez con un telescopio que pinta el ojo izquierdo de rosa al usarlo. El protagonista se lo encuentra más tarde en uno de sus puestos de vigilancia en Hotland cuando huye de Undyne. Cuando Undyne lo ve durmiendo se enfurece causando que su velocidad baje un poco al perseguir al protagonista. Sans es encontrado más tarde vendiendo "hotdogs" (salchichas calientes), en otro de sus puestos de vigilancia, con una "salchicha de agua" o junco en lugar de una salchicha de carne. Si el protagonista no tiene hueco en el inventario, Sans colocará el perrito caliente sobre su cabeza, sin cobrar nada, así hasta un máximo de 29. Sans es encontrado una vez más fuera del MTT Resort, donde le ofrece al protagonista nuevamente pasar el rato con él; si se accede a la petición, Sans llevará al jugador (a través de otro de sus atajos) al Restaurante de MTT. Dentro, Sans expresa su apoyo al protagonista. Él menciona que ha sido amigos de hace tiempo con una señora que vive en las Ruinas, la cual conoció cuando practicaba bromas en la puerta que lleva hacia las ruinas. A ella le gustaban sus chistes malos y se volvieron amigos a pesar de que nunca se vieron una sola vez. Un día ella no reía mucho y Sans preguntó qué ocurría, a lo que ella pidió a Sans a hacer la promesa de proteger a cualquier humano que cruzara la puerta algún día. Él expresa que a pesar de que no gusta de hacer promesas no podía decir "no" a alguien que aprecia los chistes malos tanto como él. Luego advierte al jugador diciéndole que de no ser por esa promesa, este "estaría muerto donde se encuentra", dejando claro que Sans le habría matado él mismo, aunque en seguida lo deja estar como una "broma". Luego menciona que ha hecho un buen trabajo protegiendo al jugador (desde su perspectiva, el jugador nunca ha muerto una sola vez al no guardar recuerdos de los reinicios), pero al percatarse de la extraña mirada del protagonista se pregunta si está en lo correcto o no. Al final se aleja de la escena diciéndole al protagonista que cuide de sí mismo ya que hay alguien que realmente se preocupa por él. Juicio Al pasar por el Last Corridor, el jugador se encuentra con Sans. Él procede a hacer juicio sobre las acciones del jugador a lo largo del juego. Sans revela que EXP es un acrónimo que significa "Puntos de Ejecución" (EXecution Points) y que LOVE (AMOR) significa "Nivel de Violencia" (Level Of ViolencE). * Si el jugador no ha ganado EXP, Sans aparece como una silueta comenzando su diálogo sin sonido alguno pero lo corta en seguida para revelarse a sí mismo y hablar en su tipografía clásica diciéndole al jugador que nunca ganó LOVE, sino que ganó amor. Él continúa diciendo que aprecia al jugador por la bondad que lleva en el corazón y termina diciendo que el destino de los monstruos está en sus manos: el jugador puede tanto dejar que Asgore tome su alma para liberar a los monstruos, o puede tomar el alma de Asgore para escapar. Dice entonces que cree que su determinación le ayudará a tomar la decisión correcta. Al terminar desaparece del lugar. ** Si el jugador reinicia desde el último punto de guardado después de oír su discurso, o ha completando una Ruta Neutral antes, Sans se dará cuenta de que ya ha escuchado su discurso antes y le dará un código secreto. Tras reiniciar unas dos veces más Sans le dará la llave de su habitación. * Si el jugador ha ganado algo de LOVE, Sans le dará un momento para que reconsidere sus acciones. Después, comenzará a hablar normalmente, diciéndole al protagonista que lo que importa es que de verdad haya honestidad en sus acciones. ** Si el jugador perdona a Papyrus pero mata a otros monstruos, Sans le dice al protagonista que dejará en sus manos el decidir qué pasará. En ciertas condiciones, Sans juzgará al protagonista basándose en lo alto que sea su LV: *** Si el protagonista está a LV 1 pero ha ganado algo de EXP, Sans supone que ha matado a alguien solo para ver qué diría. *** Si el jugador está a LV 2, Sans dirá que está muy decepcionado de que lo hayas echado a perder un poco, y que probablemente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego dice que está bromeando, diciendo: "¿Quién llega a LV 2 por accidente? Largo de aquí." *** Si el jugador está en LV 3, Sans le dará una C+, y le dice que puede hacerlo mejor. *** Si el jugador está sobre el LV 3, Sans menciona que probablemente has matado algunas personas a propósito, aunque quizá haya sido en defensa propia y que él no está seguro, ya que no estaba observando. *** Si el jugador está sobre el LV 9, Sans dice que eso no quiere decir que el jugador sea 50% bueno, y cuestiona: "¿qué puedo decir que pueda cambiar la mente de un ser como tú...?" *** Si el protagonista está sobre el LV 14, Sans dirá que el jugador es una "persona bastante mala", pero que podría ser peor y que se es "bastante malo en ser malvado". * Si el jugador ha matado a Papyrus, Sans dirá que sospecha que tiene una especie de Poder especial, y pregunta si cree que es responsabilidad suya hacer lo correcto. ** Si el jugador contesta que "Sí", entonces procede a preguntar por qué mataste a su hermano. ** Si la respuesta es "No", dice que no juzgará el punto de vista del jugador, pero en la misma línea, le llama "asesino de hermanos". ** De cualquier manera, Sans se retira del lugar después de recordarle al jugador la muerte de Papyrus en sus manos. Finales Después de la batalla con Photoshop Flowey, Sans llamará al jugador informándole de los sucesos ocurridos después de su partida. El contenido de la llamada varía dependiendo de las acciones del jugador. La lista de los diferentes finales que Sans puede describir se pueden encontrar en la página de la Ruta Neutral. Si se hace una ruta pacifista sin hacer las citas, no se recibirá una llamada de su parte. Verdadera Ruta Pacifista Sans aparece durante la escena que ocurre tras iniciarse la batalla entre Asgore y el protagonista. Toriel reconoce entonces su voz, y tienen su primer encuentro cara a cara. Toriel reconoce a Papyrus como el hermano de Sans, diciendo que le ha contado mucho sobre él. Sans junto con los demás amigos del protagonista, son capturados por Flowey, aunque aún lo protegen de sus ataques. Sin embargo, Sans es absorbido por Flowey junto con las almas de todos los demás monstruos. Durante la batalla con Asriel, Sans aparece como una de las almas perdidas. Después de derrotar a Asriel, Sans se presenta junto con los otros personajes principales. Si le hablas dará un pequeño comentario dependiendo de lo que le haya dicho a Toriel en las llamadas al inicio del juego. Sans también usa el teléfono de Toriel para mandarse mensajes de texto con ella a partir de ese momento. Si el jugador está listo para dejar el Underground, Sans sale también hacia la Superficie junto con los demás monstruos. Papyrus corre a presentarse con los humanos entusiasmado y Sans dice que "alguien tiene que vigilarlo de no meterse en líos" y se aleja en la dirección contraria, presuntamente para darle alcance a través de alguno de sus "atajos". Los demás siguen a Papyrus dejando al jugador y a Toriel atrás. En los créditos se ve a Sans montando un triciclo en una carretera, mientras Papyrus conduce un auto deportivo a su lado. Ruta Genocida "¿Quieres pasar un mal rato?" Sans sigue y se introduce con el jugador como es usual, sin embargo no reconoce al jugador como un ser humano, mencionando después que por lo menos pretenda serlo ya que Papyrus siempre había querido conocer uno. Él le sigue el juego a Papyrus pero su rol como NPC cambia al no aparecer en las rutas donde normalmente se encontraría. Después de cruzar el puente hacia Snowdin, Sans advierte al jugador no pelear con su hermano o de lo contrario "pasará un mal rato". De pronto desaparece y permanece ausente hasta llegar al Last Corridor. Si el jugador aborta la Ruta genocida perdonando a Papyrus, Sans reaparecerá en el puesto de centinela de Waterfall, y agradeciéndoselo al protagonista.thumb|left|Sans y su ojo brillante. En el Last Corridor, Sans le preguntará al jugador si cree que cualquier persona es capaz de cambiar. No esperando una respuesta, pregunta entonces: "¿Quieres pasar un mal rato?" y advierte que no dé un paso más. Haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia el protagonista se adelanta sin control del jugador. Viendo esto, Sans procede a iniciar la batalla con el jugador, pidiendo perdón a Toriel (que fue asesinada por el jugador mismo) por romper su promesa de proteger al humano, añadiendo que esta es la razón por la que no hace promesas en primer lugar. Después de un corto monólogo, Sans comienza con fuertes y constantes ataques al jugador, mientras contempla el por qué no hizo nada para prevenir sus acciones. Al terminar su diálogo, Sans ofrece perdonar al jugador, diciéndole que esto hará su trabajo más fácil. * Si el jugador lo perdona, Sans le dirá que no dejará que el esfuerzo del jugador sea en vano y procede a matarlo con un ataque ineludible. Ya en la pantalla de "Game Over" le pide no regresar si realmente son amigos. Si el jugador regresa tras esto, Sans se mostrará poco entusiasta al momento de perdonar al jugador una segunda vez, sugiriendo que él ya sabe que el protagonista ha caído en la trampa y que es poco probable que caiga de nuevo. Cuando el jugador lo ataca una vez habiéndolo perdonado, dirá que eso significa que nunca fueron realmente amigos y le pedirá no decírselo a los otros Sans de las demás líneas del tiempo. * Si el jugador no perdona a Sans y por el contrario lo ataca, la lucha continua. Sans dirá que "valía la pena intentarlo" y continuará lanzando ataques más agresivos, usando además sus habilidades de teletransportación e incluso atacando al protagonista mientras este se mueve por los menús. En la caja de texto aparecerá el mensaje "The REAL battle begins". "La verdadera batalla comienza" Una vez que el jugador haya esquivado todos sus ataques, Sans, en un intento desesperado, toma el alma del jugador y la golpea contra las paredes del área de batalla, aunque el jugador sobrevive de todas formas a este último ataque. Sans usa como último recurso su "ataque especial", que es literalmente nada, ya que espera que haciendo "nada" los turnos no avanzarán y el jugador simplemente se aburrirá y quitará el juego o se quedará atrapado en esa situación para siempre. Sin embargo, Sans, sintiéndose cansado, se queda dormido permitiendo al jugador empujar la caja del área de batalla para así alcanzar la opción de "Ataque". Sans logra esquivar el primer ataque, pero el hecho de que el jugador siga sobre la opción de ataque permite al protagonista lanzar un segundo ataque automáticamente, que toma a Sans desprevenido dejándolo mortalmente herido. Después, Sans le recuerda al jugador que ya le ha advertido, se levanta y sale de cuadro lenta y dolorosamente. Ya fuera de cuadro pregunta al difunto Papyrus "¿Quieres algo, Papyrus?" antes de morir y permitir con esto dejar al jugador suficiente experiencia para llegar a LV 20. En batalla Sus estadísticas en su batalla genocida son extremadamente bajas (contando con solo 1 ATK y 1 DEF). Sin embargo, su arsenal de habilidades es considerablemente alto; siendo capaz de cambiar rápidamente de ataque solo para confundir al jugador, o atacarlo inclusive en el menú de opciones. Además de que no da frames de invencibilidad tras un golpe (siendo esto una habilidad del Alma Morada: KR, parecido al efecto veneno de otros RPG). Sus ataques se basan en el uso de huesos (tanto huesos normales como celestes) de forma similar a Papyrus, el uso tanto del Alma Azul como el Alma Roja para esquivar ciertos tipos de ataques, su habilidad de cambiar la "gravedad" del jugador (haciendo uso del Alma Azul a voluntad), y los Gaster Blaster (ataque de rayos lazados mediante un cráneo de cabra o dragón). Sumado a esto, utiliza su habilidad de tele transportación para combinar ataques. Estos ataques suelen ser letales y con patrones difíciles de esquivar; sin embargo, es vencido con un solo golpe. Para vencerlo se deben realizar un total de 25 golpes (contando los dos últimos golpes que se realizan en su "ataque especial"), con cada golpe la pelea progresará y Sans soltará un diálogo, si se utiliza otro comando (ACT, ITEM, MERCY) la pelea no progresará. Relaciones Frisk Sans es el primer monstruo que el jugador conoce al salir de las Ruinas. La primera vez que se encuentra con el jugador en el bosque de Snowdin, Sans se comporta amigable independientemente de la ruta que se esté siguiendo hasta el momento, aunque su actitud hacia el jugador cambia drásticamente dependiendo de lo compasivos o agresivos que estén siendo en esa ruta. En las rutas pacifista y neutral (siempre que no se haya matado a Papyrus), tenderá a divertirse gastándole bromas al protagonista y ocasionalmente invitándole a salir. Al final de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera, Sans considera a Frisk como una buena y gran amistad. Sans solo pelea contra el jugador al final de la Ruta genocida, donde cree que la existencia de las líneas del tiempo están en peligro. Si el jugador cena con Sans en el Restaurante de MTT, le dice que si no hubiera hecho la promesa a Toriel de protegerlo "estarían muertos donde se encuentran" (refiriéndose al jugador), implicando que puede que algún monstruo lo hubiese matado (no se sabe si el mismo Sans hubiera sido) Él puede saber cuándo el jugador ha experimentado ciertos eventos con anterioridad. Sans inicialmente considera al jugador una "anomalía", y sus intenciones de amistad se basan en la esperanza de que parase de reiniciar las líneas temporales. Papyrus Sans admira y se preocupa por su hermano. Le lee cuentos para dormir a Papyrus y le ayudó a hacer su "traje de batalla" unas semanas antes de los sucesos de Undertale. No obstante, le gusta meterse con él haciendo chistes malos y bromas (lo cual es típico de su comportamiento), y que esto desespera a Papyrus. Sans se preocupa de que otras personas se aprovechen de la inocencia de Papyrus; suponiendo de esta manera que "la flor que le habla" debe ser una broma de alguien que está usando una Flor Eco. Si el jugador mata a Papyrus, Sans no vuelve a aparecer hasta el Last Corridor, donde (en una Ruta Neutral) juzgará duramente al jugador por ello. En varios finales neutrales (si Papyrus es perdonado o se ha hecho amistad con él), Sans teme decirle a Papyrus acerca de las muertes de los otros personajes, así que prefiere mentirle diciéndole que se han ido de vacaciones. Toriel Toriel y Sans son amigos cercanos, compartiendo su pasión y gusto por los chistes malos y juegos de palabras. Nunca la conoce en persona, hasta el final de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera, o en los finales neutrales donde Toriel fue dejada con vida, aun siendo alguien que no hace promesas. Toriel mantiene una bitácora de los chistes de Sans en su diario (esta se puede encontrar en su habitación). Si el jugador llega al final de la Ruta genocida, Sans se disculpa indirectamente con Toriel, ya que se ve forzado a romper su promesa para detener las acciones del jugador. Flowey Flowey intentó experimentar con Sans usando su habilidad de SALVAR. Sin embargo, Sans "ha sido la causa de más reinicios de los que puede contar", dando a entender que Sans ha sido la única cosa capaz de detenerlo, de forma muy similar al jugador en una Ruta genocida. Sans no parece conocer mucho acerca de Flowey, ya que él mismo, al hablar de la "Flor que habla" que se le aparece a Papyrus lo deja estar como una Flor Eco (aunque "Flor que habla" y Flor Eco" se presentan en dos colores diferentes). Flowey llama también a Sans "Smiley Trashbag"."Basura sonriente" Alphys Se insinúa que Sans y Alphys comparten algo de historia. Justo antes de subir a la superficie en una Ruta Pacifista Verdadera, Alphys bromea que durante todo este tiempo ha estado luchando por la posibilidad de ver anime en internet, al igual que Sans. Ella le gafa diciendo que sabía que iba a hacer esa broma. Papyrus inquiere entonces en cómo es que se conocen. Alphys intenta tartamudear algo antes de que Sans la cubra. Archivos de audio Tema de batalla contra Sans - Megalovania center Curiosidades *Sans ha sido visto usando deportivas blancas como se muestra en la ilustración de su Carta del intercambio de cartas de Steam. Sin embargo, en la camiseta de "Perdón" de la mercancía oficial del juego se le ve usando sandalias o pantuflas para dormir. *Su nombre está basado en la tipografía en que habla, Comic Sans, al igual que su hermano, Papyrus. **No solo habla en el juego con la tipografía Comic Sans, sino que también él mismo es un comediante. **En otras ocasiones, Sans dejará su tipografía y hablará con 8 bit operator en su lugar (una fuente Sans Serif) con extra espacio de interletrado y capitalizado correctamente en lugar de ser solo minúsculas. Cuando habla de esta manera, especialmente en sus momentos más serios, su diálogo se vuelve silencioso en lugar de ser acompañado por sus bits de sonido de voz, y no puede ser saltado presionando "X". *** En la Ruta Genocida, cuando Sans se queda dormido, la fuente que es usada para su onomatopeya "ZZZ" se encuentra en tipografía Aster, por lo que también usa otras tipografías. *** Existe una tipografía llamada DejaVú Sans, que puede ser también una clave de cómo experimenta Sans la sensación de haber vivido ya ciertos eventos antes de que ocurran aún cuando no tiene memoria de ello. *** "Sans" es una preposición que significa sin nada. * De manera aleatoria, al comprar un "hot-dog...?" (perro-caliente...?) también puede dar un "hot-cat...?" (gato-caliente...?) en su lugar. * Existen muchas claves que demuestran que Sans pudo haber tenido una base científica; su área de trabajo, su diálogo en su pelea como jefe en la Ruta genocida, el libro de física cuántica en su casa, la misteriosa máquina, Papyrus mencionando su pasión por la ciencia ficción "real", entre otros. * Si se accede al cuarto de Sans, su cama puede notarse en mal estado para dormir apropiadamente (con el cubrecamas enrollado en una pelota y la almohada tirada a un lado sin cobertor), lo que podría explicar el hecho que se quede dormido en varias partes del juego. También posee una máquina caminadora que usa para bromear al jugador al entrar en su cuarto. * Sans es uno de los tres personajes que tratará de convencer al jugador de no seguir jugando en la Ruta genocida; Flowey y Undyne siendo los otros dos. * Sans tiene la habilidad de la teletransportación, como se muestra en el juego. ** Cerca de Snowdin, en el pasillo hacia la puerta misteriosa, Sans parece teletransportarse de un lado al otro de la pantalla y a manera de broma pregunta al jugador si lo está siguiendo. ** En la Ruta genocida, en ocasiones se teletransporta visiblemente, como cuando advierte al jugador en una potencial mala ronda antes de entrar al pueblo de Snowdin. ** Existe una conversación por teléfono con Papyrus (en el acertijo de las X/O que requiere que el jugador se deslice en hielo para cruzar una grieta) que canónicamente confirma los poderes de teletransportación de Sans. Papyrus menciona que él mismo nunca resuelve el acertijo, y que solo brinca al otro lado. Entonces menciona que Sans tampoco resuelve el acertijo y por el contrario él simplemente parece aparecer del otro lado. Papyrus explica su extraño comportamiento diciendo que "¿parece que debe tener un atajo o algo?". ** Sans también tiene la habilidad de tele-transportar a otras personas, como lo demuestra con los "atajos" que toma con el jugador, y por el comentario de Papyrus al entrar al cuarto de Sans: "IS SANS PRANKING YOU ACROSS TIME AND SPACE? I HATE WHEN HE DOES THAT!""¿ESTÁ SANS BROMEÁNDOTE A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO Y EL ESPACIO? ¡ODIO CUANDO HACE ESO!" ** Durante su pelea en la Ruta Genocida, cuando Sans ejecuta su penúltimo ataque y el humano cae hacia la izquierda, a medida que avanza se puede ver cómo el esqueleto aparece una y otra vez, usando su teletransportacion. * Sans adora tomar ketchup, como puede ser visto en su interacción con el jugador en Grillby's, en donde él no come su parte de la comida pero sí se toma la botella entera de ketchup si el jugador la rehúsa. ** En el bosque de Snowdin, si se examina su puesto de vigilancia cerca de las ruinas revelará que dentro hay una serie de botellas de varios condimentos. ** Esta puede ser la razón por la que después de la pelea con Sans en la Ruta genocida él es el único monstruo que se ve que "sangra" en el juego. Existe la creencia que, debido a que consume botellas enteras de ketchup, termina "sangrando" ketchup por sus heridas. ** La sangre de Sans puede ser también debido al hecho de que los huesos poseen trasas de sangre dentro. Es una posibilidad ya que Sans no sería diferente a cualquier otro esqueleto. *** A pesar de eso, Papyrus no sangra, y solo se convierte en polvo como cualquier monstruo. ** En el corto de Undertale OST para promocionar el juego, se le ve tomando jugo de naranja, pero a este se le va cayendo por los huesos, al contrario de cuando toma ketchup. ** Al examinar su herida en la ruta genocida, sin embargo, uno realiza que lo que brota de ella es sangre, y no ketchup, la sangre tarda unos segundos en salir, aparte de que fluye lento, y sale de su boca, el corte es continuo, siendo un corte limpio. ** Si fuese ketchup en cambio, al momento de recibir el golpe, la ropa de sans hubiera sido manchada al instante y solo cubriria una parte de su cuerpo, no estaria simulando un corte, y como se ha demostrado arriba en el corto promocional del juego, cuando sans toma jugo de naranja, y al instante este se cae manchando mucho su ropa, ese seria el caso con la ketchup. * Sans hace una breve aparición en la versión demo de Undertale si el jugador hace una Ruta Pacifista Perfecta, en donde él le habla al jugador al final del juego junto con Papyrus. * Si se elige el nombre de Sans para el nombre del jugador, la respuesta que da es "nope". Esto previene al jugador de usar el nombre de Sans para su partida. * El tema que se reproduce cuando se pelea con Sans en la Ruta genocida es "MEGALOVANIA", una canción de Undertale con derechos de autor para Toby "Radiation" Fox. Originalmente creada como una canción de Halloween para su hack ROM de EarthBound. Esta misma canción fue usada nuevamente para el webcómic Homestuck de Andrew Hussei, y finalmente para el juego de Undertale. * La pieza de música que se reproduce cuando se tiene la cena con Sans en el MTT Resort lleva por nombre "It's Raining Somewhere Else", y está marcada también como "mus_Sansdate""mus_Sansdate". "mus" refiriendo a "music" (música). "date" traduciéndose como "cita". en los datos del juego, implicando que una cita con Sans podría haberse implementado en alguna parte en el juego en algún punto (o que la cena fue de hecho una cita). La pieza contiene sonidos como olas de mar, lluvia y leños quemándose. * Si se interactúa con el juego de Sopa de Letras de Sans en una Ruta genocida, Papyrus comentará que no puede trabajar en esas condiciones y la música regresará a su velocidad normal. Sans dirá que a pesar de todo, al protagonista le gustan los crucigramas y que eso significa que no puede ser tan malo. La música regresará al tema Genocida cuando se consiga el mensaje "But nobody came". * Es posible matar a Sans múltiples veces vía recargando un Salvado anterior, lo que dará como resultado diálogo extra. ** Después de matar a Sans una vez: "...that expression on your face... ...well, i won't grace it with a description.""...esa expresión en tu rosto... ...bueno, no la voy a agraciar con una descripción." ** Después de matar a Sans dos o más veces: "...that expression that you're wearing... ...you're really kind of a freak, huh?""...esa expresión que llevas... ... eres realmente una especie de loco, ¿eh? * De igual manera, Sans llevará la cuenta de cuántas veces ha logrado derrotarte y se hará mucho más burlón y desafiante cuanto más se pierda contra él. Detiene la cuenta a partir de la onceava vez. Después simplemente dice "let's just get to the point." antes de la batalla. * De manera curiosa, el contador de muertes no incrementa tras haber matado a Sans, llevando a algunos jugadores a especular que Sans nunca murió en realidad. ** Esto es particularmente confuso, ya que el LOVE del jugador alcanza nivel 20 después de derrotar a Sans, contradiciendo la especulación. Aún más, el efecto de sonido que se puede escuchar después que Sans ha salido de cuadro arrastrándose, sugiere que Sans murió como los demás monstruos. * Cuando se vuelve a encontrar a Sans después de hacer un reinicio, el jugador inmediatamente se da vuelta y lo saluda al momento de conocerlo y decir "Human". Sans rápidamente nota este gesto, dejándolo confundido y sintiendo el evento como "raro". Cuando Papyrus conoce al jugador más adelante, él siente que el jugador se le hace familiar. * Hay una posibilidad al azar de recibir una llamada de broma de Sans en donde pregunta si tu refrigerador está corriendo, después del segundo encuentro con Sans y Papyrus. Esto sólo ocurre cuando el Flag5 está entre los rangos 40-50. * Sans al parecer es zurdo. ** En el bosque de Snowdin, Sans te da la mano izquierda para saludarte. ** En Grillby's, Sans sostiene y toma la botella de ketchup con su mano izquierda si se rehúsa el ketchup. ** Durante la batalla con Sans en la Ruta genocida, usa su mano izquierda para manipular la gravedad. * De acuerdo con uno de los tweets de Toby Fox, en la versión japonesa de Undertale, Papyrus tendría que usar la palabra "aniki" cuando se refiera a Sans. Aniki es un término honorable exclusivamente usado para los hermanos mayores, estableciendo así que Sans es el hermano mayor. https://twitter.com/FwugRadiation/status/641953302490578944 * A pesar de aparentar una personalidad alegre y juguetona, Sans es muy serio y calculador como se puede notar en varias partes más serias en el juego y fuera de él (Sans Tumblr post). *Es el jefe mas difícil según ciertos jugadores de Undertale, quedando en 2º lugar Undyne the Undying y en 3º Flowey una vez absorbidas las almas (Photoshop "Omega" Flowey). *Existe una canción en la banda sonora del juego llamada "Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans" que nunca aparece en el juego. Su utilidad es desconocida, pero se especula que podría deberse a que, originalmente, pudiera combatirse contra Sans en las Rutas neutral y pacifista. *La batalla contra Sans hace referencia indirecta a la batalla contra el Dr. Andonuts en el hack de Halloween de EarthBound (también hecho por Toby Fox). **Antes de la batalla, el Dr. Andonuts le pide a Varik que aleje el cuchillo, haciendo referencia a cuando Sans le permite al jugador perdonarlo y al Real Knife, usado en esta batalla. **Ambos personajes estallan en ira en su batalla (aunque a Sans se lo ve más calmado). **Ambos insultan/se burlan del protagonista (aunque el Dr. Andonuts se pasa un poco, insultando gravemente a Varik). **Ambos son jefes finales. **Ambos tienen algo sobrenatural, el Dr. Andonuts tiene el fuego morado a su alrededor mientras que Sans tiene la teletransportación y su ojo. **Ambos pelean especialmente por su ser más querido (Sans por Papyrus y el Dr. Andonuts por su hijo Jeff). **Ambos tienen la misma canción durante su batalla. * Yendo al Laboratorio y llamando a Papyrus en su teléfono, él dirá que a Sans le encanta la ciencia, por lo que mantendría alguna relación de él y la ciencia. * Sans, al igual que los demás personajes principales, posee un defecto, en su caso ser perezoso. * En la fonética japonesa, el nombre de Sans es homófono con el nombre del río Sanzu, un límite entre la muerte y el más allá en la tradición budista que, como Sans, juzga a todos los que lo cruzan por sus obras. El río Sanzu también es un lugar recurrente en la serie de Touhou, del cual Toby se inspiró para las batallas infernales de Undertale. * Existe una teoria en el segmento "Culture Shock" de The Game Theorists, (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uBGfEOoDkM&t=2s), que expone que sans es un Revenant (Un tipo de cruce entre Zombie y Vampiro provienente del folklor Irlandes e Ingles); en la teoria, explica los parecidos del personaje con estos seres, los revenants son basicamente personas que mueren y son traidos a la vida, pueden conservar sus memorias y conocimientos previos a la muerte, su fisico varia dependiendo de la cantidad de tejido "vivo" en su cuerpo, (pueden parecer humanos comunes, verse como esqueletos y todavia poder llegar a sangrar perfectamente en ese estado putrefacto), su unico objetivo resulta ser la vengaza (lo cual explicaria su posible odio oculto hacia los humanos), * ndiendo de la situacion, y cuando encuentra a su objetivo sus ojos se enfocan en el, se agrandan, parpadean, (similar a como sans lo hace). * Es curioso que el monstruo mas debil del juego, al matarlo, nos de muchos puntos de EXP para llegar a NV 20 Glosario cs:Sans de:Sans en:Sans fi:Sans fr:Sans it:Sans ja:サンズ pl:Sans pt-br:Sans ru:Санс tr:Sans uk:Санс zh:Sans Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Snowdin Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Galería de Sans Categoría:Jefes Finales